Currently an electric gateway (e.g., a HUB) is a shared device for centrally managing a network; for example, it regenerates and amplifies received signals to extend transmission distance of the network. In the prior art, a network can be flexibly deployed by using a HUB. For example, a HUB located at a star node of the network can centrally manage work stations connected to the star node so as to prevent a faulty work station affecting normal operation of an entire network.
However, a HUB in the prior art needs to be connected to various alternating current power supplies by using a universal connection device (such as a socket, a connector, or the like), so as to power the HUB. As a result, the HUB cannot be used in areas where no universal connection device is arranged, the use of the HUB is limited, thereby affecting the deployment of the entire network.